HOPE
by ElvenBoy23
Summary: Beberapa ilmuan berkata, " Kekuaranganmu adalah kelebihanmu", dan sepertinya Naruto harus mempercayai kata-kata tersebut agar harapannya terkabul. Harapannya bukan hal besar kok, santai saja! –harapannya hanyalah…dia ingin melihat siapa pemilik suara yang lembut ini. Naruto Uzumaki x Gabriel.


HOPE

By : ElvenBoy 23

Disclaimer : Naruto : Masashi Kishimot and HighSchool DxD : Ichie Ishibumi.

Summary : Beberapa ilmuan berkata, " Kekuaranganmu adalah kelebihanmu", dan sepertinya Naruto harus mempercayai kata-kata tersebut agar harapannya terkabul. Harapannya bukan hal besar kok, santai saja! –harapannya hanyalah…dia ingin melihat siapa pemilik suara yang lembut ini.

Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki x Gabriel.

…

 _Apakah kau buta? –bukan berarti kau tak bisa melihat'kan?_

 _Walaupun matamu telah kehilangan cahaya, tetapi jika hatimu masih hati manusia, maka kau masih bisa melihat cahaya harapan yang ada di depanmu._

 _Kau tak perlu melihat kekejaman yang ada dunia ini, cukup kau rasakan dengan indramu yang lain, seperti apa kehangatan dunia yang kau tinggali._

 _Rasakan dengan indra perabamu bagaimana kehangatan yang telah diberikakan padamu._

 _Ciumlah dengan hidungmu wangi-wangi yang semerbak yang bisa membuatmu melupakan masalahmu._

 _Dengarlah dengan telingamu suara-suara indah yang setia menjadi alunan lagu untukmu._

 _Dan kecaplah dengan lidahmu setiap rasa yang masuk ke dalam mulutmu._

 _Lalu…_

 _Rasakanlah dengan hati dan ingatlah dengan otakmu setiap hal yang selalu datang padamu, lalu apresiasikanlah dengan keempat anggota indramu._

 _Bukankah dunia ini indah jika kau merasakan bahagia? –bukankah dunia ini penuh dengan sinar harapan jika kau masih percaya? –tidakkah kau merasa beruntung karna nyawa masih melekat pada ragamu? –lalu untuk apa kau bersedih? –apa karna kau buta? –apa kau tidak tahu siapa orang tuamu? –atau kau yang tidak memiliki kekasih? –lalu untuk apa kau bersedih? Yang perlu kau lakukan di dunia ini adalah…rasakanlah kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang telah tuhan berikan padamu, maka kau akan merasakan kebahagian batin yang tak ternilai harganya._

…

"Hahaha, kau tahu Gabriel, aku sangat ingin melihat wajahmu" pemuda pirang yang memiliki mata biru indah, tetapi pandangannya hampa ini berbicara dengan tenang kepada gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang, wajah cantik yang ditambah dengan shappire menjadi pelengkap keindahan yang tertera di raganya.

"Kenapa kamu sangat ingin melihat wajahku? –bisa saja yang kau lihat nantinya bertolak belakang dengan yang kamu bayangkan'kan Naru" senyuman memabukkan gadis ini membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin menjadikan gadis pirang ini sebagai miliknya, tetapi sayang, Naruto tidak bisa melihat senyuman tersebut.

"Hm…itu tidak masalah buatku, lagi pula bagaimana cara aku bisa melihatmu jika aku sendiri tidak bisa melihat" perkataan yang bagaikan boomerang tersebut ia lontarkan dari mulutnya, tetapi dia tidak peduli dengan semua itu, karna perkataan Gabriel ini telah menyadarkannya tentang kebahagiaan batin.

"Kalau begitu berdoalah agar suatu hari nanti ada orang baik yang mau mendonorkan matanya untukmu, Naru" sang gadis memegang kedua tangan tan milik pemuda pirang ini, dan Naruto hanya menanggapi perkataan Gabriel dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Kuharap begitu, walaupun aku sudah pasrah dengan keadaanku yang sekarang ini"

…

 _Tidakkah ini sesuai dengan harapanku? –kau menerima sebuah mata yang telah lama kau harapkan kehadirannya, dan mata tersebut juga cocok untuk menjadi mata barumu, walaupun aku lebih menyukai mata birumu, tetapi aku juga tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagian ini ketika nanti kau bisa melihatku dengan sepasang mata baru yang juga indah jika kau yang memakainya._

…

"Selamat ya, Naru. Akhirnya ada orang yang berbaik hati mau mendonorkan matanya untukmu" Gabriel tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum, karna bagaimana'pun ia juga sangat bahagia dengan kabar yang telah Naruto sampaikan.

"Aku juga senang sih, tetapi yang menjadi masalahnya adalah biaya operasinya, aku sendiri tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk membiayai operasi ini" senyum getir tercipta di wajahnya yang lumayan tampan.

"Kalau masalah ua.." namun sebelum Gabriel sempat menyampaikan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan, mulutnya terlebih dahulu ditutup oleh telunjuk milik Naruto.

"Sssttt…jangan bicara begitu Gabriel, aku memang ingin melihat, tetapi aku tidak ingin memakai uang orang lain agar bisa melihat. Aku ingin berusaha semampuku agar aku bisa melihatmu, itu adalah harapanku" walaupun Gabriel ingin protes, tetapi melihat keteguhan Naruto, si gadis ini jadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk memprotes ucapan Naruto.

"Aku menghargainya, Naru"

…

 _Aku kagum dengan kegigihanmu untuk memenuhi harapanmu, tapi tidakkah kau menyadari bahwa yang kau lakukan untuk mencari uang puluhan juta dalam waktu seminggu ini sia-sia? –yang kau lakukan hanyalah menjadi guru untuk orang yang menderita nasib yang sama sepertimu, tidakkah kau menyadari usahamu ini sia-sia? –gaji dari usahamu sendiri hanya cukup untuk kehidupanmu sehari-hari, sedangkan yang kau butuhkan adalah puluhan juta dalam waktu seminggu, sebelum pada akhirnya mata yang akan kau terima ini lebih dahulu diambil oleh orang lain._

…

"Kenapa kau menolak pertolonganku, Naru?"

"Kau tahu Gabriel, aku juga menyadari kalau pekerjaanku ini tidak cukup untuk operasi mata yang harus aku lakukan, tetapi setidaknya aku menyadari bahwa aku sangat menyukai pekerjaan ini. Aku senang ketika melihat orang yang senasib denganku merasakan bahagia" Gabriel tersentak mendengar perkataan tulus dari Naruto. Dia baru menyadari kalau Naruto ternyata orang yang sangat tulus menerima kenyataan yang ada.

"Kenapa kamu sebaik ini dalam menerika kehidupan, Naru?" dia ingin mendapat jawaban dari rasa penarasannya.

"Itu karna aku bertemu denganmu, Gabriel" sang gadis bingung dengan jawaban dari pemuda di depannya.

…

 _Kau tahu Naru, kau adalah orang terbaik yang pernah kutemui sepanjang aku hidup, tidak ada orang yang sebaik dirimu yang aku kenal. Aku jadi sangsi bahwa kau adalah manusia, hatimu terlalu suci untuk menjadi seorang manusia –apa kau Malaikat yang menyamar dan hidup di antara manusia? –atau kau adalah malaikat yang jatuh karna kau terlalu menyukai dunia ini dan jatuh cinta pada dunia ini?_

 _Jujur aku bingung dengan sifatmu itu Naru, kadang aku melihat kau menangis sendiri, tetapi tak jarang kau tertawa dengan bahagia di dunia yang kejam ini. Aku ulangi pertanyaanku; apa kau adalah malaikat?_

…

"Berhasil, Gabriel sebentar lagi aku bisa melihatmu, kau harus berada di sampingku saat aku akan membuka porben, oke!" sang gadis tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan Naruto, dan Gabriel hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, walaupun ia tahu Naruto tidak akan melihat anggukannya.

"Diam kuanggap kau akan menyetujui permintaanku"

…

 _Operasi yang kau jalani telah selesai, sekarang yang kau butuhkan hanyalah menunggu waktu pemulihat –aku tak sabar melihat expresi mu nanti saat melihatku, sungguh aku tak sabar melihat kau menangis bahagia._

…

"Bagaimana dengan penglihatanmu? –cobalah untuk melihat secara pelahan-lahan" sang dokter berkata seperti itu, sedangkan Gabriel menatap cemas ke arah Naruto.

"Sepertinya operasinya gagal, Dok. Semuanya masih sama seperti dulu, hitam" Naruto tersenyum getir meratapi nasibnya.

Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, semuanya masih sama saja. Hitam. Tetapi kali ini…

"Kau ada di mana Gabriel?"

"aku berada di depanmu, Naru" Naruto tersentak mendengar jawaban Gabriel. Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Harapanku terkabulkan, walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat dunia ini, tetapi aku bisa melihatmu. Kau berambut pirang cerah, mata birumu, bibir ranumu, ragamu yang terlalu indah untuk seorang manusia. Aku bisa melihatmu, tetapi aku tidak melihat dunia ini. Aku sangat senang" Gabriel tersenyum senang, matanya berkaca-kaca, sedangkan dokter bingung dengan pasien di depannya ini.

Sang Dokter mengarahkan cahaya senter ke mata Naruto, tetapi tidak ada reaksi apapun dari mata biru tersebut. Bahkan geraka bola matapun tidak ada.

…

 _Walaupun aku sedih karna kau tidak bisa melihat dunia ini, tetapi aku senang karna kau bisa melihatku. Sepertinya kata-kata beberapa ilmuan itu yang kau yakini itu benar , "Kekuranganmu adalah kelebihanmu", walaupun kau buta, tetapi hatimu tidak buta. Dan sepertinya aku juga mulai mencintaimu, Naru. Sangat mencintaimu._

 **THE END**

 **Aku tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku terfikiran untuk membuat fic ini, ini fic one-shoot pertamaku.**

 **Aku membuat fic ini setelah aku baru selesai mengerjakan fic sebelah, jadi silahakn tinggalkan jejak anda di halaman Riview.**


End file.
